


Home Team

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CHANGKI RISE YO, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idk fluff? lol, M/M, idk how to tag believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: "My middle-of-the-night, no-matter-what person."





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK WHAT IS THIS OMG  
> English isnt my first language. Please understand.

-

  


“I’m in the middle of my shift.” Kihyun says in a quiet manner. He’s at the stock room, trying to hide the fact that he’s on the phone with Changkyun. Kihyun is a well-known surgeon, and as much as possible, he likes to be a role model. Not someone who sneaks a phone call during his shift. The younger makes these whiny noises upon hearing the elder’s response (he’s a Graphic Artist, in case you wanted to know). What Changkyun wants, Changkyun gets. And Kihyun knows that even if he protest, he’ll give in a little later. He can’t win against this forever whiny male.

  


He sighed in defeat. “All right. I’ll be there in ten.” He said while grabbing a fistful of his hair trying to pull it out of frustration. He can hear Changkyun’s off tune cheer over the line. And the call was cut off.

  


He fixed his hair and coat then went back to the nurse’s station. “Min, I’ll be cutting my shift, there’s an emergency. I’ll drop by Doctor Shin’s room and endorse some patients, and to get him notified as well. I’m sorry.” He said, head hanging low.

  


Minhyuk snickered. “Doctor Yoo, I know this is about that artist again.” Kihyun strikes him a knowing smile. The brunette male nurse nods, and it’s his cue to move along. True to his words, he stopped by Hoseok’s office and informed the man that he’s on a run. Good thing that the older didn’t stick his nose where it doesn’t belong and let Kihyun go.

  


Kihyun didn’t have the time to change from his scrub suit to his outdoor attire and went straight at Changkyun’s apartment. He arrived at the said time he promised to the younger. He found Changkyun laying on his bed, fast asleep. With occasional litters of soda cans and empty bag of chips all over his bed. Kihyun shook his head. He walked towards the head of the bed and knelt. He brushed off some strands of hair that had fallen over Changkyun’s forehead.

  


“You’re burning up and still managed to eat junk foods. Incredible.” Kihyun mumbled before he stood up and went to the kitchen. He got a basin and filled it with cold water, then he went to Changkyun’s closet and pulled out a clean cloth. Kihyun managed to tidy the younger’s bed carefully before he proceeded to try and give him a sponge bath. Changkyun flinched and woke up the very first time Kihyun placed the damp cold cloth over the younger’s forehead.

  


“Hyung?” He says trying to pry his eyes open.

  


“I’m here.” Kihyun replies. “How are you feeling?” Then the older began stroking Changkyun’s hair. The younger purred to this. He loves it when Kihyun does this.

  


But then Changkyun scrunches his face, remembering the cold. “I’m freezing. Let me sleep, Ki hyung.” The younger shifted from lying on his back flat to side lying position, his back facing Kihyun, making the damp cloth fall on his pillow. Changkyun pulled his duvet up until his nose and once the warmth started to kick in, he released a long contented sigh.

  


“Don’t start with that attitude Kyun. I’ll go out for a moment and buy some medicine for you. Rest well.” Kihyun then leaned in and kissed the younger over his hair.

  


Changkyun can hear the retreating footsteps and a light shut to his door. He smiled even when his eyes are closed. Kihyun is always there whenever he calls, whatever time of the day it is, under any circumstance. Kihyun always comes to rescue him.

-

  


“Can I please speak to Doctor Yoo?” Changkyun asks, because if Minhyuk answers Kihyun’s phone, then he is either doing a surgery or resting at the Doctor’s quarters.

  


“I’m not sure if he’ll be able to take your call, he had just finished a twelve hour surgery. But are you sure you want me to wake him up?” Minhyuk says. His tone is a little bit worried.

  


Changkyun sighed. He really needs Kihyun right now. “Yes.” He replies with a low tone. Because he’s feeling guilty that he’ll be taking Kihyun’s precious time to rest.

  


“Alright.” Minhyuk replies. And he can hear light footsteps, the creaking of the door and Minhyuk’s voice waking Kihyun up.

  


“What is it this time Changkyun?” Kihyun sounded so tired and even if Changkyun feels sorry for the older, he doesn’t have a choice. He only has Kihyun to call. He’s living alone. His parents are overseas. He doesn’t have much friends. And they’re not close enough for him to call Hyungwon at 4am.

  


The younger leaned by the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose using his free hand. “I lost my wallet, and the key to my apartment is inside it. I came with Jooheon to his friend’s party and now I lost sight of him, he doesn’t answer my calls and messages. The party is long over and I literally have no one to get help from. Hyung… Just,” he sighed then swallowed. “Please pick me up.” His head throbs a little. Changkyun admits, he drank too much and now the alcohol is starting to take over his system. He needs to go home.

  


There’s this long silence, and for a moment Changkyun thought Kihyun hang up already but the call is still ongoing.

  


“Text me the address.” Kihyun says after a minute or two, and the call ended.

  


Changkyun let out a relieved sigh, he walked and tried to find a street sign because he doesn’t know the exact address. When he saw one and got some land marks, he typed the location and sent it to Kihyun.

  


The younger settled at a bench just outside 7 eleven and patiently waited for Kihyun. Trying his best not to fall asleep. Half an hour had passed and there is a familiar car that halted right in front of his seat. The car window rolled down and he saw Kihyun’s dead-like facial expression. Dark shadows circling the elder’s eyes. He looks so exhausted, and Changkyun almost hit himself and maybe curse out loud because he’s being selfish.

  


Kihyun needs rest. Changkyun can just stay over at Jooheon’s friend’s house until the sun rises, and have Jooheon pick him up first thing in the morning. But being the whiny and clingy boy he is, he had to get what he want. Changkyun swears to himself that he’ll make it up to Kihyun tomorrow. The younger stood up, went near the car and opened the door, a little bit hesitant until he settles himself at the shotgun seat.

  


The ride is eerily quiet and even if Changkyun wants to close his eyes and sleep, he can’t. Kihyun’s aura is driving him nuts. And the way Kihyun’s brows are furrowed until they reach the elder’s home bothered Changkyun to no end.

  


The older went straight to bed, not even changing clothes and Changkyun just stood by the door of Kihyun’s room, there’s only one bed, and it’s a single one. The younger turned his heel, there’s a couch at the living room, and sleeping there won’t be so bad.

  


“Where are you going? Come here.” He heard Kihyun say. So he walked back to Kihyun’s bed like a puppy found guilty for pooping on the floor, and carefully laid beside the older. Kihyun then placed his head over the younger’s chest, and placed his hand over Changkyun’s stomach. The younger responded by interlacing his hand to Kihyun’s and placing a soft kiss at the elder’s hair. Making sure that he returns the affection fair enough.

  


Both of them had this smile on their lips upon drifting off to dreamland.

  


-

 _“Hyung, have I ever told you?”_ Changkyun asks while his eyes are locked on the television.

  


Saturday is their movie night, and movie night means snuggling together at the couch in Kihyun’s living room.

  


“Tell me what?” Kihyun replies then pops a popcorn in his mouth. Changkyun then struggled to look up because his head is laying on Kihyun’s lap. The older looked down to him with anticipation.

  


_**“That I love you?”** _

  


Kihyun shook his head. “You haven’t.” And Changkyun can tell that the older is feeling delightful because Kihyun is holding back a smile. Changkyun sat up properly and looked at Kihyun right at his soul.

  


“I love you hyung because you’re my home team. You’re the first person that pops in my head whenever terrible things happen. It’s you that I call when I’m in trouble. And what I loved more about you is that, you come to rescue me even if it meant cutting your shift or losing your sleep. I love you because you’re _my middle-of-the-night, no-matter-what person._ ”

  


Kihyun smiled. A genuine one.

  


“I love you too Changkyun. And I’ll never get tired of rescuing you, because you’re my whatever-happens-I’ll-always-save-you person.”

  


-  
Love isn’t always about being verbal or expressive. Sometimes, it’s just actions and the feeling of security that that person feels the same. That the feeling is well-reciprocated. Sometimes, love doesn’t need to be confessed. It’s the mutual understanding that goes in between, and pave a way in falling in love, together. _**Letting things fall into place at the right time, the right place, with the right person.**_


End file.
